


Can We Not? (TTT)

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx finds a new game online called Trouble in Terrorist Town and manages to get three others to play with him. (Rated M for strong language, the humor SUCKS :'l)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Not? (TTT)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can We Not (TTT)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35862) by kristen. barker. 54. 



"Hey, guys, guess what I found online!" Demyx came bounding into the Grey Area with his laptop under his arm, grabbing the nearest member's arm—Marluxia's—and jumped up and down.

"Get off me," Marluxia growled, yanking his arm away.

"You guys have to play this game! It's called Trouble in Terrorist Town and it's really cool!"

"Go away, Demyx," Saïx murmured, going through his papers.

"Guys, come on. You have nothing to do it's our day off. Just give it a try, come on." Marluxia rolled his blue eyes.

"If we do will you shut up?"

"Yes, now come on!"

…

Demyx got Marluxia, Saïx, Xemnas and Lexaeus to play the game with him, and when they we were all signed into the game, Xemnas said, "So…what's the premise of this game?"

"Once it loads, one of us will be a traitor and the rest will be innocent. We have to figure out who the traitor is and kill him or he'll manage to kill us," Demyx responded.

"This is stupid," Saïx grumbled.

When the game loaded, all but Demyx just stood there, unsure of what to do. "Who's the traitor?" Demyx asked.

"What, you think we're gonna admit it if we're the traitor, dipshit?" Marluxia said.

"Who the fuck shot me?!" Saïx screamed, shooting randomly into the air.

"How could anyone shoot you if we're all standing here?" Xemnas yelled back.

"Some dickweed shot me!"

"Hey, don't shoot me!" Marluxia yelled, shooting Saïx back. Everyone began shooting at each other, except Demyx and Lexaeus, and when it was just them Lexaeus said,

"Hey, you know what, you guys?" It was silent. "It was me."

And he shot Demyx.

…

"Okay, if any of you come anywhere near this room I will blow your fucking face off," Xemnas growled, locking himself into a room away from everyone else.

"What if you're the traitor?" Saïx retorted.

"Well then kiss my ass, Saïx."

"What's this do?" Demyx asked, picking up a C4.

"Dammit, Demyx put that down!" Marluxia yelled, shooting his arm.

"Hey, asshat, I was just curious!"

"It's a bomb you freaking idiot."

"You know just for that I might kill you!"

"Why, I'm not the traitor, it's probably you!"

"You all need to calm the fuck down." Lexaeus warned in his insanely deep voice.

"It's Lexaeus, he was the traitor last time!" Saïx shot Lexaeus about fourteen times and nothing happened.

"….I wasn't the traitor, Saïx."

"God dammit!"

…

"Alright, everyone put their guns in the middle of this square and don't touch them," Demyx said, making his character throw his gun into the middle of the square.

"How do we know you don't have more weapons on you?" Xemnas asked defensively.

"Because my karma is at like negative eleven!"

"What, after we throw our weapons into the square are we gonna then dance around it like it's a satanic circle?" Saïx asked.

"…Yes."

…

"This is fucking stupid!" Marluxia screamed.

"Hey, you were the one who threw a C4 at me!" Demyx yelled.

"Maybe he was after the traitor." Lexaeus suggested.

"I'll kill all of you to survive."

…

"Son of a fuck!"

"Okay, why don't we just turn off the game—" Demyx began, but was cut off by Xemnas.

"Listen here, you little shit!"

"Fucking Marluxia!" Saïx shot him and he shot back.

"Listen, guys!"

"Shut up, Demyx."

He sighed. This was a terrible idea from the start…

END


End file.
